Si va a ser, sera en su momento
by Yoruichi-Taichou
Summary: Las miradas duras esconden corazones de caramelo. Onegai, se que es cursi pero denle una oportunidad ! Oneshot


HOLA LECTORES!

LES PRESENTO UN ONE SHOT QUE ES SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER CURSII XD

NUNCA ESCRIBI ALGO ASI Y ESTO ES PARA MI MAMA... NO MAMA, NO ESTOY ENAMORADA... (NO DE UNA PERSONA MATERIAL XD)

LA MUSICA ES DE AXEL FERNANDO

JAMAS ESCUCHO SU MUSICA PERO COMO LES DIGO ANDO RARA :S

OJALA QUE LES GUSTE !

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL MAESTRO TITE KUBO (IDOLO XD)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Miércoles 25 de julio, 3:26 A.M. Karakura, residencia Kurosaki.

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Porque tengo que hacer estas cosas de humanos?, las tareas son cosas de mortales."_

Pensaba Rukia sentada en el escritorio de la habitación de Ichigo, el mismo dormía plácidamente en la cama a su lado, sin haberse cambiado, sin arroparse, hasta con un manga abierto por la mitad a un costado. Dormia boca arriba, con una mano sobre su pecho, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su semblante tranquilo. La luz que venia de la lámpara del escritorio lo alumbraba débilmente y dibujaba unas cuantas sombras más oscuras sobre su cuello.

Rukia hace mas de 10 minutos había dejado de escribir, en su lugar observaba al joven dormido. Veía su pecho bajar y subir lentamente, pero en su mirada se reflejaba una nostalgia profunda.

.

.

"_Si supieras Ichigo…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**No me importa cuándo ni cómo**_

_**Ni dónde vaya a ser**_

_**No quisiera apurar el tiempo**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Empezó a cerrar lentamente los libros, con cuidado, en cámara lenta. Los acomodo en una pila con cuidado hacia una esquina del escritorio. Coloco el lápiz encima de ellos y apago la lámpara, dejando que la luna plateada sea la única que los alejara de la total oscuridad.

.

.

"_Si supieras porque…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**No me importa si estás sola**_

_**Tampoco con quién**_

_**Si va a ser, será en su momento**_

.

.

.

.

Se acostumbró a la oscuridad, allí sentada con los brazos sobre el escritorio, su cabeza reposando sobre ellos y sus ojos fijos en una cabellera peculiar. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, su memoria vagó por distintos rincones y distintas emociones.

_._

_._

"_Si supieras cuando empezó…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Y aunque muera por tu amor**_

_**En este oscuro y profundo silencio**_

_**Que se extiende hasta sentir que estoy muriendo**_

_**Seguiré diciendo**_

.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos por un momento viendo la cara de Ichigo en diferentes ocasiones y escuchándolo pronunciar su nombre.

**-Ichigo…-**Susurro

Imagino su sonrisa, aquella que solo ve en ocasiones especiales, única, traviesa, dulce. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella, una shinigami de elite, miembro de la familia más importante de la Sociedad de Almas. El, un humano adolescente, un shinigami sustituto. _"Ironicamente…, tal vez sea justo por eso."_

_._

_._

"_Si supieras lo tonta que me veo ahora…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Que no me importa si estás cerca o estás lejos**_

_**Descubrí que nuestro amor no tiene tiempos**_

_**Y no me importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo**_

_**Por mil vidas yo te espero**_

_**Y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos**_

_**Porque todo lo que siento pasa adentro**_

_**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**_

_**Si va a ser, será en su momento**_

.

.

.

.

Vio a su hermano parado frente a ella, con esa mirada fría y vacía. Su imaginación lo hizo hablar, su voz parecía tan real, podría jurar que él se las susurraba en ese momento sobre su oído. Se vio a ella misma frente a él con una mirada triste, se veía débil, con los ojos llorosos y abrazándose a si misma. La figura de Byakuya proyectaba su sombra frente a ella y la diferencia de alturas la hacían ver aun más débil.

"_-Eres una Kuchiki, olvídate de ese estúpido sentimiento, solo te traerá problemas-"_

"_-Hermano…-"_

"_-Deshonrarías a Hisana-"_

"_-Hermana…-"_Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de su hermana aun con los ojos cerrados.

"_-Tu división seria una burla-"_

_-Camaradas…_

"_-Tu serias un chiste-"_

_-¿Por qué?_

"_-Porque no puedes-"_

"_-¿Por qué?-"_

"_-Porque no debes-"_

"_-¿Y si no puedo evitarlo?-"_

_._

_._

"_Si supiera cuanto me cuesta…"_

.

.

.

.

_**Pero importa que comprendas**_

_**Todo tiene un por qué**_

_**Y todo llegará y será eterno**_

_**Cuando el tiempo nos encuentre**_

_**Se va a detener**_

_**Todo el universo en el momento**_

.

.

.

.

"_-Estas muerta-"_

"_-Lo esperare…-"_

"_-¿Él lo hara?-"_ Su estomago se estrujo cuando los celos invadieron su cuerpo y bajo su mirada al suelo.

"_-No importa-"_

"_-Te olvidara-"_

"_-No lo hara-"_

"_-No te ama-"_

"_-No lo sabes-"_

"_-Tu tampoco-"_

"_-Quiero ser feliz-"_

"_-Puedes serlo…-" _Byakuya no termino la frase cuando ella levanto la cabeza con una mirada dura.

"_-Con el-"_

La imagen de Byakuya desapareció, no quería escucharlo mas, no importa lo egoísta que sea su pensamiento. Kaien, para el único que tenia ojos, el único que no la dejaba en paz por las noches, el único la hacia torpe en las misiones, en los entrenamientos, hasta cuando tenia que hablar, el único que le sacaba una sonrisa cada mañana y al único que cada vez que veía sentía temblar su cuerpo. Amo a Kaien hasta el último momento y el amo a su esposa aun después de morir atravesado por la zanpakutou de Rukia.

"_Por respeto, por obligación, por amor… nunca se lo dije a nadie"_

Ahora otro ocupaba sus sueños, sus suspiros y su cuerpo por completo.

.

.

"_Ahora puedo ser feliz…"_

.

.

.

.

_**Y hoy te espero con mi amor**_

_**Y ya no aguanto pero espero en silencio**_

_**Aunque sienta que estoy muriendo**_

_**Porque no llegas**_

_**Seguiré diciendo**_

.

.

.

.

Pensó en Orihime, ella también se merecía ser feliz. Los celos inundaron nuevamente su cuerpo, apretó los puños y se incorporo recta aun sentada en la silla, miro hacia el techo y suspiro intentando opacar ese sentimiento.

Se levanto de la silla y volvió a mirar a Ichigo, su mirada se ablando y brillo con la luz plateada.

"_Mi egoísmo es mucho mayor."_

Se sentó a un costado del cuerpo del muchacho, agarro el manga y lo cerró dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Volvió su rostro y miro sus rasgos exquisitos bañados por la luz de la luna. Llevo su pequeña mano a su irregular cabello, acariciándolo lentamente y con cuidado para no despertarlo.

.

.

"_Te esperare…" _

.

.

.

.

_**Que no me importa si estás cerca o estás lejos**_

_**Descubrí que nuestro amor no tiene tiempo**_

.

.

.

.

"_Te buscare…"_

.

.

.

.

_**Y no me importa tu pasado ni tu cuerpo**_

_**Por mil vidas yo te espero**_

.

.

.

.

"_Y cuando se tenga en frente…"_

.

.

.

.

_**Y no me importa lo que digan los ajenos**_

_**Porque todo lo que siento pasa adentro**_

.

.

.

.

"…_nunca te soltare"_

.

.

.

.

_**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**_

_**Si va a ser, será en su momento**_

.

.

.

.

Se inclino sobre el y beso su frente, con su nariz acaricio la misma hasta que sus bocas estuvieran a la misma altura, los dos con los labios entre abiertos y las frentes una contra otra mezclaban sus alientos en cada exhalación, el corazón de Rukia pedía a gritos besarlo. Ella se sonrojo y volvió a incorporarse_ "aun no", _pensó y una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en su rostro. Se levanto muy lentamente, ya tendría que estar en la habitación de las pequeñas hermanas. Abrió la puerta y salió de aquella habitación y miro hacia su interior mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

.

.

"_Mientras tanto… descansa Ichigo"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Y no me importa nada y seguiré diciendo**_

_**Si va a ser, será en su momento.**_

.

.

.

.

Escucho el picaporte cerrarse y los pasos alejarse de su puerta, abrió los ojos y miro el techo, luego frunció el ceño giro su cuerpo hacia la ventana, acurrucándose, y maldijo susurrado.

.

.

**-Tsk…, enana del demonio…-**Cerro los ojos intentado retomar su sueño.

.

.

.

.

"_Yo ya te amo, Rukia"_

* * *

><p>OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO!<p>

_SE QUE ES MUY CURSI, PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD!_

_GRACIAS POR LEER!  
><em>


End file.
